Coronary artery bypass grafting (CABG) is a well-established procedure for patients with ischemic heart disease. However, significant mortality and morbidity still exists due to the use of cardiopulmonary bypass for circulating support and the traditional method of access by medium stemotomy. Minimally invasive surgical procedures using an endoscopic approach have been adopted in cardiac surgery in an attempt to make these procedures less invasive. In port-access approach, minimal access incisions are made in the intercostal space for insertion of various endoscopic instruments, and cardiopulmonary support is instituted through an extrathoracic approach.
The right atrium and the ascending aorta are often cannulated in preparation for cardiopulmonary bypass (CPB). In order to cannulate the right atrium and the aorta, incisions have to be made on these soft and pulsating tissues. It is difficult, however, to make such incisions because these tissues are moving during such procedures. Moreover, because the aorta, and other tissues, are soft and pliable, the aorta will compress when a device, such as a blade or cannula, presses against it. A need for devices and methods therefore exists to endoscopically assist the surgeon in stabilizing pliable and/or moving tissue by providing countertraction.